


Love is the best medicine

by Mochixxx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochixxx/pseuds/Mochixxx
Summary: Being sick is no fun but it's easier if you're with the person you love
Relationships: Inunaki Shion/Adriah Thomas
Kudos: 23





	Love is the best medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small fic about Shion and Adriah because I wanted to write about them so here it is.
> 
> It's not really beta read and please be aware that English isn't my first language. 
> 
> Now enjoy these little and light ff 🤗

Adriah came home from grocery shopping, he walked into the living room and headed to the body lying on the couch, blanket pulled up to the nose. He crouched down and kissed the top of the head from the other one. 

"Shion, I bought medicine for you and some vegetables for a soup, are you feeling a little better after your nap?" 

Shion opened his eyes and looked at him, his eyes didn't seem as bright as usual and he was pale. 

"Not really" his throat was dry and he coughed, Adriah handed him his Mug with tea and watched him. 

Shion drank and then held the mug between his hands. 

"I hate being sick Adriah" Shion whined and he never whines so that means he felt really awful. 

"I know" Adriah said, he took the mug out of Shions hands and placed it back on the Table. "You will be better, I promise, I'm a perfect nurse"

He took Shions face between his big hands  
"Your too hot, don't look at me like that you know what I mean" 

"So you don't think im Hot in the other way" 

Shion looked at him with hurt eyes and Adriah thought he looked like a sad puppy.   
Sick Shion meant sentimental Shion. 

"Of course you are darling, but right now you also have a fever so you need to take medicine" 

"Don't wanna" Shion said in such a childish tone that Adriah was sure a healthy Shion would rather slap himself than talk like that. 

"But you need to, look you need to eat before you can take the medicine so I'm gonna make the soup and you can sleep again, after that we're going to bed early okay?" 

"Mhm don't leave me Adriah" 

"I'm just going in the Kitchen baby, you can still see me from here" 

"Adriah..." Shion looked up at him, eyes tearing up. 

"Hey, dont cry Shion" Adriah stood up, lifted Shion a bit up and sat down, Shion now placed in his lap, blanket dropped on top of them. 

Shion placed his arms behind Adriahs neck and snuggled into his warm embrace. 

"I don't need soup or medicine when I have you" 

Adriah chuckled "But you will eat and take the medicine because I say so, and I won't accept a no."

Shion sighted "Okay, but later, just hold me now" 

Adriah gave in and kissed Shion on the forehead "I love you baby, get well soon" 

"I will and love you more" Shion drifted into a peaceful sleep, presst to the warm chest of Adriah. 

Adriah watched him, then got in a more comfortable position, his arms protective around Shion. His hold never leaving the smaller one even as Adriah fell asleep himself. 

If you're sick it's important to rest, eat and take your medicine, but sometimes all you need is the comfort of the person you love the most. 

Sometimes love is the best medicine. 


End file.
